


Обещание большего

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Helens



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/pseuds/Helens
Summary: «Тренер ожидаемо обнаружился в своём маленьком кабинете. Он сидел за столом, склонившись над бумагами, испещрёнными таблицами, похожими на расписание. От оранжевого закатного света, падающего на Тренера из окна под потолком, седина в его волосах превратилась в золото. Едва отойдя от порога и бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, Рэй замер, рассматривая сидящего мужчину.»
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)





	Обещание большего

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мера хаоса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265) by [fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020), [Lisa_Lis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis). 



> Иллюстрация к макси [«Мера хаоса»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884265/chapters/62897842)


End file.
